Creo que te amo
by Kari Granger de Potter
Summary: [TERMINADO] por fin ke emocion voy a llorar ;; aki esta el 3 chap NO SONG (porke se me borro la cancion y la pagina no funciona) :p y epilogo dejen REVIEWS porfa
1. Default Chapter

Este songfic es un HHR este es mi primer songfic así que no se enojen, además siento como que le falta algo.  
  
******************** Era una noche fría en el castillo Hogwarts (así se escribe) de magia y hechicería. Donde en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba sentado frente al fuego un chico de pelo negro azabache, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, anteojos, una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y una bella sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera sumido en sus pensamientos en los que se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños..  
  
Sabía, que este sueño, me estaba  
  
pasando, poco a poco me fui  
  
enamorando y no entendía cómo ni  
  
porqué es la primera vez que siento  
  
chispas en la piel lo tengo que gritar, ya no me lo puedo guardar.creo que te amo  
  
-No puede ser que me guste ella-se repetía una y otra vez- somos un trío y si me enamorara de ella el trío se rompería-y así se repetía una y otra vez.  
  
Qué hago con este sentimiento que me come el pensamiento.  
  
Y cuándo me lo iba a imaginar  
  
que tú serías más  
  
que sólo una buena amistad.  
  
lo tengo que gritar, ya no me lo puedo guardar.creo que te amo  
  
-Además ella nunca se fijaría en un chico tan problemático y lleno de problemas como yo, aunque quien sabe.  
  
Creo que te amo y siento que estoy flotando  
  
Y cada vez que te abrazo,  
  
se muy bien que no estoy soñando.  
  
Creo que te amo y me juego todo a tu lado.  
  
Por favor dime que sí,  
  
por favor hazme feliz.  
  
-Pero que digo no puede ser estoy delirando- y se tiro bruscamente hacia atrás en el sillón- pero igualmente creo que te amo.  
  
Creo que te amo y siento que estoy flotando Y cada vez que te abrazo se muy bien que no estoy soñando Creo que te amo y me juego todo a tu lado.  
  
Por favor dime que sí,  
  
por favor hazme feliz.  
  
-Si y en definitiva creo que te amo aunque tu no me quieras, igual, creo que te amo Hermione Granger-y su cara de angustia paso a una de preocupación al ver que por el cuadro entraba la chica de sus sueños que traía una cara completamente llena de asombro (N/A: algo así O_O) pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque al segundo ya la estaba besando. mas bien ella lo estaba besando.  
  
Continuara.  
  
******************** Nota: este songfic tendrá 2 continuaciones llamadas You are the one y chica ideal. Nota2: este songfic va dedicado para los chavos venezolanos de UFF dueños de esta canción sobre todo al mas guapo de ellos Alexander que lo amo y a mis amigas Belén, Tania, Leti, Estefanía, Cindy y Janeth que las quiero mucho nunca cambien. Nota3: dejen REVIEWS. Nota4 (y por fin ultima): lean muy pronto (espero que sea pronto) mis otros songfics que se llamaran inolvidable (otra canción de UFF y un D/G), viviendo sin ti (otra de UFF un R/HR)(que asco no se ni porque lo voy a escribir), talvez (otra rola de UFF y otro asqueroso R/HR) y tal vez uno llamado Ángel (canción de Belinda que es un H/HR) (bravo a mi hasta que le cambie).  
  
Chao y gracias por aguantarme. 


	2. Si te vas

Capitulo 2: Si te vas.  
  
Ha pasado un año y un mes, un año lleno de amor y alegría (gracias a dios sin Voldemort) desde aquel tan afortunado incidente en la sala común.  
  
Ya ves,  
  
y quién me lo iba a decir  
  
ni yo mismo lo creí  
  
me siento nuevo.  
  
Eso y mil cosas  
  
me haces sentir.  
  
********************Flash back********************* -Si y en definitiva creo que te amo Hermione Granger aunque tu no me quieras igual-dijo el chico ojiverde, pero su cara paso de confusión a preocupación c el cuadro entraba la chica de sus sueños que traía una cara completamente llena de asombro (N/A: algo así O_O) pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque al segundo ya la había besado. mas bien ella lo había besado.  
  
El beso duro cerca de 5 minutos y fue muy apasionado cuando se separaron le dijo a Harry que ella también lo amaba con todo su corazón y el le pidió que fuera su novia y ella acepto inmediatamente.  
  
********************Flash back********************* Será,  
  
que nunca me enamoré  
  
y ha sido una bendición  
  
que el cielo trajo a mí,  
  
amarte siempre es mi misión,  
  
no me castigues con un adiós.  
  
Y hoy como tantas noches vamos a ir a dar un recorrido por el lago bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
Vamos caminando tomados de la mano en silencio, somos felices solo con estar uno con el otro. No recostamos al pie de un roble. bueno no se si era roble porque no se mucho de plantas pero si que era bonito; te recuestas en mi pecho, te ves tan hermosa.  
  
Volteas tu cabeza y me besas tu lengua se introduce en mi boca es un beso largo y apasionado.  
  
-Uy que tierno detestaría arruinar este momento- dijo una voz fría que le da miedo a cualquier, se separaron inmediatamente y se encontraron con quien menos les gustaría: Voldemort (chan chan chan)(N/A:si le copie la música a alguien sorry)  
  
-Nos volvemos a encontrar Potter después de unas largas vacaciones pero esta vez no podrás escapar porque he aumentado mi nivel de magia jajaja (risa malvada y una sonrisa al puro estilo del Grinch)  
  
Harry y Hermione no lo pensaron mas y se levantaron de un salto y corrieron hacia al bosque prohibido (gran error). Atravesaron gran parte del bosque prohibido, pasando por el puente del troll, la villa de los pitufos ( -Hey, Hey, Hey-dice Harry la villa de los pitufos -si algún problema -digo yo-No crees que son demasiado tiernos para este lugar- me dice- no porque estos son carnívoros y cambian de color azul a negro así que mejor corre, ahora si, seguimos con la historia) en fin pasaron por mil lados hasta llegar a un llano que parecía ser el corazón del bosque.  
  
-Creo que aquí estamos a salvo -dijo Harry a Herm- Eso crees dijo una voz detrás de ellos- voltearon y observaron a Voldemort -Niños malos querían escapar ahora pagaran Crucio- apunto a Harry. Herm estaba muerta de miedo, pero igual se hinco con Harry para ayudarlo -Estas bien si pero corre escapa y ve con Dumbledor y tráelo acá rápido- dijo casi sin fuerzas cuando Herm se acababa de incorporar Voldemort le cerro el paso -No nada de eso tu te quedas aquí, aunque espera un momento tu eres novia de Potter no -Déjala en paz ella no tiene nada que ver-dijo Harry- Entonces si lo eres y además eres lo que mas quiere en el mundo pero bueno no todo es para siempre Avada Kedavra- No!!!!!!!!!- Grito Harry y apuntando a Voldemort grito Avada Kedavra Voldie de lo sorprendido que estaba ni se movió así Harry por fin logro acabar con el innombrable pero. y Herm.  
  
Si te vas, si te vas, si te vas, si te vas,  
  
te llevarás contigo mi corazón.  
  
Si te vas, si te vas, si te vas, si te vas,  
  
se apagará la estrella que nos unió,  
  
si te vas ya nada importa mas  
  
me hundiré en la más sublime soledad.  
  
Si te vas, si te vas, si te vas, si te vas,  
  
me moriré.  
  
-Hermione-Dijo Harry y se acerco a ella para darse cuenta de que.  
  
Continuara.  
  
******************** Hola!!!!!!! Creo que este me quedo mejor que el capi anterior quien sabe bueno nos vemos luego bye. 


	3. Creo en ti

Holas!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin acabe yes!  
  
No es ke sea pesimista pero pensé ke tardaría un buen en acabarlo pero como todos votaron por lo mismo pues dije: que chiste tiene esperar mas a escribir!!!!!!!  
  
Y aki estoy después de una noche de insomnio (de las 00:00 a las 3:30 no pude dormir kien sabe porke) donde pensé en el veredicto final matare o no matare a Hermi????  
  
Es ke si la mataba Harry se iba a poner triste (por ahí me dijeron con Ginny, pero no, lo hará no se preocupen por ke la pelirroja esta con Draco asi ke no os preocupeis)  
  
Además medite sobre ke no había dicho nada de los otros personajes y aproveche para pensar ke había sido de ellos??? Y decidi hacer el capitulo final mas un pequeño epilogo digo pequeño porke lo mas probable es ke sea pekeñisimo. (todavía no lo escribo)  
  
Bueno ya aparte de todo muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews a bbpotter, muñeca brava, draquinha felton, piper, gin dark girl y alsuver.  
  
Además muchisisisismas gracias a los chicos de UFF por tener canciones tan padres y por ser tan guapos y buena onda (digo esto por si ellos lo leen porke a Rawy y por ahí dicen Fabio les encanta todo lo ke tenga ke ver con Harry Potter incluido leer fics como dijeron en una entrevista asi ke ojala y lean en esta pagina cosas de el) aunque igual Alex es el mas churro del grupo. :P  
  
Este no es un song porke se me borro la letra de la canción de la computadora y sabe que pasa que no puedo entrar a la pagina de UFF y no me la se pero igual lleva el nombre de una cancion "creo en ti" de su primer álbum ya lo ves y ya me voy a callar y los voy a dejar con el fic de una vez porke creo que como siempre ya hable de mas me despido los kiero mucho a todos los ke los lectores asi ke bye hay los dejo para ke puedan ver ke le paso a Hermi.  
  
Chao dejen REVIEWS no importa ke digan ustedes dejen y yo seré feliz como una lombriz.  
  
Disclaimer: -Avada Kedavra- grito el ojiverde con todas sus fuerzas, Voldemort estaba tan distraído que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y murio a causa de la maldición pohibida.  
  
Harry corrio hacia Hermione solo para darse cuenta de que... (para un disclaimer mas completo ver capitulos anteriores.  
  
*************  
  
Creo en ti.  
  
Estaba viva no podía creerlo en realidad estaba viva! Pero casi no respiraba, acerco su cabeza a su pecho, su corazón latía muy débilmente necesitaba llevarla a la enfermería pronto pero no sabia para sonde se encontraba Hogwarts se habían adentrado al bosque, que ya no sabia ni donde estaban.  
  
Entonces recordo lo que Dumbledor les habia dicho en el banquete de bienvenida de aquel curso...  
  
********Flash back********  
  
El ambiente estaba perfecto, el gran comedor estaba como todos los años, las 4 mesas de las cuatro casas estaban a rebosar de comida, la mesa larga al frente de los profesores, el techo encantado todo era perfecto.  
  
Había muchos alumnos nuevos, lo malo es que la mayoría eran de slytherin, "encantaron al sombrero, esto fue un sabotaje" había exclamado Ron al solo ver 6 chicos nuevos en su mesa.  
  
Todos comían las exquisitas comidas que había en las mesas, los elfos se habían lucido aquel año.  
  
De pronto Dumbledor se paro de su asiento para dar su tradicional discurso, todo era lo mismo que les recordaba cada año, no entrar al bosque prohibido, que no vagaran por las noches (al decirlo volteo a ver al famoso trío de Hogwarts, a los que se les dibujo una pequeña sonrisilla), sobre el torneo de quidicht, todo era lo mismo, excepto por una cosa:  
  
-Queridos alumnos, tengo una cosa mas que agregar, si alguna vez llegaran a estar en peligro mortal o necesitaran ayuda, lancen chispas rojas al aire y pronto llegaremos alguno de los profesores a auxiliarlos, no importa el lugar donde se encuentren, ahora sin mas que decir, prefectos lleven a los alumnos de su casa correspondiente, a su sala común- exclamó el anciano antes de volver a tomar asiento.  
  
A todos aquello los dejo algo conmocionados, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, de todas maneras, Dumbledor a veces se comportaba como un chiflado, igual.  
  
Pero Harry sabia que se refería al señor tenebroso pero prefirió no decirlo.  
  
********Fin del Flash Back********  
  
Harry empuño su varita en alto y lanzo chispas rojas, fue cuestión de segundos ya ahí ya se encontraban el profesor Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, Gerald Lockhart (que era hermano del profesor Gilderoy L. solo que el si era un verdadero profesor, valiente y honesto, además de que conocía mucho sobre DCAO) y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledor.  
  
Al verlos la Snape se acerco a ayudarlos junto con Dumbledor, Lockhart y Mcgonagall, lo ultimo Harry pudo ver es como aparecían dos camillas una para el y una para Hermione.  
  
**************  
  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado, había soñado que Voldemort los atacaba a el y Hermione, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado.  
  
Estaba en una habitación blanca, era simple con una cama, una mesita de noche, 2 ventanas grandes, obviamente una puerta, (N/A: :p XDD) en la pared había un letrero que decía hospital San Mugo, al lado de su cama había un montón de flores, regalos, cartas, dulces, etc.  
  
Entonces no era un sueño estaba en San Mugo, los habían llevado a el y Hermione ahí, no sabia que era lo que le había pasado a ella, y sabia que tenia que averiguarlo.  
  
Se puso de pie tomo el suero al que estaba conectado el tubo que tenia en su mano, y se encamino hasta la puerta pero cuando iba a medio camino la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la señora Weasley , seguida de su esposo, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Draco (que este año se había vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos) y Ron, este ultimo al verlo se le hecho encima.  
  
-Harry despertaste!- grito el pelirrojo, todos los demás que al parecer ni lo habían visto (N/A: y dicen que Harry es el ciego jajaja) se le echaron encima al igual que Ron, estuvieron charlando un buen rato, le contaron como todos se habían turnado cada noche para cuidarlo, que el año ya había acabado, hacia ya dos meses, o sea, estaban a 17 de julio, pero el había sido exento de todo, esto hizo que Harry recordara algo.  
  
-Oigan y que paso con Hermione- al oír esto todos pusieron expresiones tristes, que hicieron que Harry se imaginara lo peor- ella esta viva, bueno mas bien medio viva, ella esta en coma James (así es como solo R y Hr llaman a Harry a veces) y no saben si va a lograr salvarse- dijo Ron. Esto hizo que de sus ojos (de Harry) empezaran a salir pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas, no podía Hermione no podía morir, si ella moría, el también se iría con ella.  
  
-Quiero verla llevenme con ella-dijo suplicante- no podemos Harry, cariño, ni siquiera a nosotros nos permiten verla, con decirte que a sus padres casi ni los dejan, dijeron que seria inútil estuvieran con ella, que ella ni lo notaria, seria como intentara hablar con tu mesita de noche- dijo la señora Weasley.  
  
La puerta volvió a abrirse esta vez era la enfermera, que dijo que todos debían retirarse, que Harry necesitaba descansar, y le dio una poción para dormir sin sueños.  
  
**********  
  
2:00 am.  
  
Harry volvio a despertarse, "que extraño poruqe la poción no funciono" penso extrañado, miro a su alrededor al parecer Hill era el que lo cuidaba aquella noche, dormia placidamente y a Harry se le ocurrio que una escapadita para buscar el cuarto donde Hermione se encontraba no era mala idea, asi que se puso una bata, tomo el suero y salio por la puerta.  
  
Camino por los pasillos no sabia a donde se dirigia dejaba que su instinto lo guiara, dio vueltas y vueltas, pero lo mas extraño (que no le importo mucho en verdad) fue que no encontro a nadie en el camino. Entonces llego hasta una puerta con el número 6ll en ella la abrio y entro sin hacer el menor ruido.  
  
Y ahí estaba ella, Hermione, tumbada en la cama, con una bata de hospital identica a la suya. Se acerco y se sento en la silla junto a la cama, tomo su mano y comenzo a acariciarla, estaba tan suave, la queria tanto, era su mundo, el motivo de su existencia, la chava que le movia el tapete, era lo que mas amaba en este mundo, su pensamiento mas profundo, su salvación su esperanza y su fe, no sabia que haria si la perdiera.  
  
Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y cayo en la mano de esta, que empezo a brillar unas chispas rojas y doradas los rodearon, Harry no sabia lo que estaba pasando y miraba todo con los ojos asi O_O y sin saber que hacer, cerro los ojos al sentir una sensación muy calida en su pecho.  
  
Volteo hacia la cama de Hermi (N/A: ya me canse de escribir todo su nombre completo) y O_O estaba despierta no podia ser, lo miro y una bonita sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro abrio la boca y dijo:  
  
-Jajaja Harry te exploto el boiler en la cabeza o que- Harry se cayo de su silla al oir esto, pues ella se referia, a su pelo que estaba totalmente revuelto, (N/A: como querian que estuviera después de 2 meses de estar acostado ¿?).  
  
-Ey por ciero donde demonios estamos- dijo ella, Harry penso que era broma pero al ver su cara supo que iba en serio, asi que le refresco un poco la memoria, al terminar su relto Hermi lo abrazo y se disculpo por su "hermosa" forma de saludarlo.  
  
-Pero ahora todo a acabado no?- pregunto hermi- si todo ha acabado le mate con un Avada y al parecer como me han contado los Weasley me han perdonado y no me enviaran a azkaban (N/A: no se si lo mencione antes y si no ya lo dije) se besaron y abrazaron toda la noche hasta que se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro (N/A: tampoco se si dije antes que a los dos les curaron todas las fracturas que tenian que no eran muchas, pero bueno y ahora solo tenian uno que otro pequeño rasguño, y , en el caso de Hermi, un cicatriz en forma de rayo en el hombro derecho)  
  
***************  
  
10:00 am  
  
Ala mañana siguiente se armo un pandemonium ya que no encontraban a Harry por ningun lado, la señora Weasley casi asesina a Bill cuando entro a la habitación y no lo vio, lo buscaron por todos lados, en la cafetería, en la calle, y en los baños públicos del piso de abajo (donde tuvieron que detener a Molly que estaba dispuesta a entrar al de hombres), hasta que Draco tuvo una brillante idea, "solo falta que Harry este en la habitación de Hermione" y al decir esto todos salieron disparados a dicha habitación. Al entrar la señora Weasley soltó un grito "Ave María purísima" mientras se percinaba y se agarraba el reboso, ya que habia visto a Harry en la cama de Hermi (N/A: como veran en mi fic parece monja y es muy tradicionalista, ay veran como trae a Ginny con las faldas mas abajo de la rodilla XDDD) Estos se despertaron con el grito y se pusieron rojos, claro que nadie se dio cuenta ya que todos abrazaron a Hermi igual que como lo hicieron con Harry.  
  
************  
  
Los dos fueron dados de alta 2 semanas después. Harry habia preguntado a Dumbledor el motivo por el cual Hermione habia despertado de esa manera y la sensación de calor en el pecho, este le dijo que habia sido, al igual que con su madre, se habia formado un escudo dado al amor que se tenian los dos.  
  
Harry penso que ahora que terminaran el colegio le pediria a Herm que se casara con el ya que ahora no habia nadie en el mundo que pudiera impedirle ser feliz con ella, Hermione.  
  
**********  
  
Ya se final muy pobre pero bueno el siguiente capitulo es el epilogo por cierto dejen REVIEWS. 


	4. Epilogo

Holas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aquí ta el epilogo. Dejen REVIEWS.  
  
*************  
  
15 años después.  
  
Harry James y Hermione Jane Potter se habían casado tiempo después de acabar Hogwarts los dos eran aurores del rango mas alto que había, y miembros de la orden de merlín primera clase, además de que aparecían en los libros de texto y cromos mágicos, por su derrota sobre el señor tenebroso.  
  
Tenian 3 hijos Richard (Richie) Sherlyn (Sher) y William (Will) Potter Granger. Richie y She eran mellizos, tenían 11 años, poseían los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry y el cabello castaño de Herm, y Will, que tenia 9 años, poseía los ojos miel y el cabello castaño como Herm.  
  
Todos eran muy traviesos, les encantaba el quiditch, disfrutaban de todos los sortilegios Weasley y trucos muggles que compraban, y utilizaban con sus amigos de la escuela (que era mágica), eran muy graciosos, pero eso si eran muy estudiosos, sacaban excelentes notas y le gustaba leer libros.  
  
Todos vivían felizmente en el valle de Godric en una gran mansión con alrededor de 10 habitaciones, una piscina, sala de estar, cocina, comedor, grandes jardines y una gran biblioteca tambien.  
  
Ahora un poco del futuro de los demás.  
  
Ron Bilius se caso con Lavander Leanne y tuvieron dos hijos llamados Justin y Phebe Weasley Brown, que también eran mellizos, tenían el cabello rojo de Ron y los ojos azules de Lavander, también tenían 11 años.  
  
Ron era auror al igual que sus amigos de los mas altos rangos, aparte de ser miembro del equipo de los chudley cannons como guardián, y Lavander era profesora de adivinación (junto con Parvati) en Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny Molly se caso con Draco Alex y tuvieron dos hijos Paúl (11 años) y Bradley (8 años) Malfoy Weasley, Paúl tenia el cabello rojo como su madre y los ojos azules-grises del padre, y Bradley tenia el cabello rubio y ojos grises como Draco.  
  
Draco era auror, de uno de los mas altos rangos como sus amigos, y Ginny había logrado romper la maldición del puesto de profesor de DCAO, ya que llevaba 5 años en el puesto.  
  
Y los demás sinceramente a quien le importan.  
  
FIN.  
  
Acabe no me lo puedo creer ;_; snif snif dejen REVIEWS.  
  
P.D. No se si han leido el chat que hubo con Rowling que esta traducido en www.harrylatino.com donde vienen que Jane, Bilius y Molly son los verdaderos segundos nombres de Hermione, Ron (pobrecito sinceramente) y Ginny. 


End file.
